


Une journée à la plage avec l'Akatsuki!

by Phibriza_Hellmaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phibriza_Hellmaster/pseuds/Phibriza_Hellmaster
Summary: Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont de repos pendant une journée.Ils vont passer la journée à la plage. Kisame va faire des bêtises et la journée va devenir un vrai cauchemar pour les membres de l'akatsuki.YAOI SOUS ENTENDU itachideidaraorochimaru. GAGS AU RENDEZ-VOUS!
Relationships: itachideidaraorochimaru
Kudos: 1





	Une journée à la plage avec l'Akatsuki!

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster  
Beta lectrice : STF  
Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de les emprunter pour faire joujou.  
E- mail : ou : cette histoire se passe à l'époque, où Orochimaru faisait encore parti de l'Akatsuki. Le narrateur est Kisame pour changer.  
Sur cela je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Une journée à la plage pour l'Akatsuki.

  
POV Kisame

  
« Et voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés à la plage. Le patron avait déclaré que nous méritions une journée de repos. Nous avons tous opté pour la plage après une très longue … négociation (auteur : une longue et grosse bagarre plutôt), dirons-nous.  
Tobi et Zetsu mettaient en place les chaises longues, les parasols, et les paravents. Itachi avait repéré 2 arbres qui s'avèrent être des cocotiers, et il s'appliquait maintenant à monter son hamac sur les cocotiers. Hidan qui était déjà en slip de bain, se badigeonnait de crème solaire tout en reluquant les filles en bikini (auteur : je ne savais pas que sa religion l'autorisait à être un pervers notoire.). En bon trésorier, Kakuzu s'est mis à régulariser les livres de comptes de l'Akatsuki.  
Deidara s'occupait à créer de nouvelles bestioles d'argile, sous le prétexte de faire avancer son art. A coté de lui, était installé Sasori qui entamait une petite révision technique de toutes ses petites marionnettes chéries.

  
Tiens ! Itachi vient de finir d'installer son hamac, et le voilà en train de se prélasser paresseusement en lisant un roman à l'eau de rose (auteur : pour ne pas dire Icha Icha Paradise, plus précisément).  
Zetsu pique un petit somme à l'ombre des cocotiers d'Itachi. Tobi regardait avec curiosité Deidara et Sasori, qui étaient préoccupés par leur art respectif.  
Et quant à moi, j'étais en caleçon de bain depuis un petit moment. Je préparais ma canne à pêche et tout mon matériel pour aller pêcher sur les rochers.  
Sans me vanter, je me dois de dire que je suis un champion à la pêche. Personne ne peut me battre ! Comment ça, j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent !? Je ne me vante pas du tout ! Moi, je dis la vérité ! Ce n'est pas comme ce dragueur du dimanche d'Hidan qui baratine les demoiselles sur son âge.  
Bon, je viens de trouver un bon endroit : un groupe de rochers, vu que la mer s'est retirée. Je m'installe un petit tabouret, et j'attache l'appât qui n'est d'autre qu'un muffin au chocolat. Puis, je lance ma ligne, et j'attends patiemment que le poisson veuille bien mordre à l'hameçon.

  
…  
…..  
…..

  
C'est qu'il se fait désirer, ce bip bip de poisson ! Ça doit faire 3 heures que je suis planté là !  
Peut-être que l'appât n'était pas adapté ? J'aurais peut-être dû mettre des morceaux de gruyère ? (Auteur : ou du camembert au choix.) Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde ! Je regarde derrière moi, et je vois Tobi mettre la patience de Deidara à rude épreuve. (Auteur : j'imagine très bien la scène !). Je me retourne, et je me concentre sur ma ligne.  
Ah ! Tiens, ça mord ! Il a l'air coriace celui-là, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! Ça doit être un beau morceau pour se débattre comme un diable. Allez encore un effort ! Je tire d'un coup sec sur la ligne pour ramener ma proie à la surface. A ce moment-là, j'aurais dû franchement m'abstenir de faire cela. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Eh bien tout simplement, parce que je me suis fait carotté sur la marchandise ! J'explique. Au lieu d'avoir un beau gros poisson qui pourrait me servir de dîner, je me retrouve avec , au bout de ma ligne, Orochimaru en caleçon de bain.  
J'imagine que ce gros vorace était en train de faire de l'apnée, et qu'il n'a pas pu résister à la tentation d'un muffin bien dodu. Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais ce vieux serpent a un petit faible pour les sucreries et les gâteaux. Et avec l'âge, ce faible devient de plus en plus gros pour ne rien arranger. Enfin, bref !

  
Revenons sur ce qui se passe maintenant. Je me retrouve avec le vieux serpent au bout de ma ligne dans les airs. On peut dire qu'il a fait un sacré vol plané, le vieux Orochimaru ! Par contre, l'atterrissage n'était pas très glorieux. En effet, Orochimaru a tenté d'arrêter son vol plané forcé, en chopant Deidara par sa queue de cheval avec sa main droite, et Tobi par le cou l'étranglant avec sa main gauche.  
Mais c'était peine perdue. Ces 2 charlots n'ont pas suffi à arrêter son vol. En tout cas, je peux dire que ces 3 malheureux n'ont absolument pas de chance, car ils ont atterri dans le hamac où se reposait Itachi. Et pour ne rien arranger à la situation, ils ont secoué les cocotiers qui soutenaient le hamac de l'Uchiwa, en atterrissant dessus.  
La conséquence de ces misères est que des noix de coco se sont détachées, et ont assommé Zetsu qui s'est réveillé en entendant Orochimaru et les 2 charlots beugler comme des veaux.  
Même si Zetsu était retourné brutalement dans les bras de Morphée, je doute que le cas d'Itachi soit aussi facile à régler que celui de Zetsu.  
Evidement, Itachi-san était furieux parce qu'il appréciait pas du tout, que Deidara l'embrasse sur la bouche par accident, qu'Orochimaru fourre son nez dans son service trois pièces, et que Tobi soit vautré sur son ventre, empêchant Deidara et Orochimaru de se dégager très vite de là.

  
De toute façon, Itachi les vire de son hamac vite fait, et il se décide à cramer les 3 impudents avec un bon Katon pour la forme.  
Deidara et Tobi ont évité magistralement le Katon d'Itachi, au dépend du pauvre Orochimaru qui se prend les flammes de plein fouet.  
Non content de tout ça, Itachi recommença à invoquer un Katon pour faire payer à Deidara et à Tobi de s'être foutu de sa gueule. Mais les 2 gredins évitent de justesse la technique de feu, qui va brûler 3 des marionnettes de la collection de Sasori. Révolté, Sasori se lève et envoie sa marionnette préférée contre Itachi, afin de lui apprendre à traiter ses marionnettes avec plus de respect. Mais Itachi était loin d'être rouillé comme le vieux serpent. Il réussit à échapper aux assauts de la marionnette, et à les tourner contre Tobi.  
Je ne vous dis pas les éclaboussures de sang qu'il y a eu ! En tout cas, Kakuzu s'en serait bien passé, parce que les livres des comptes de l'Akatsuki, ainsi que lui-même, étaient couverts du sang de Tobi. Vous imaginez donc sans peine, la colère qui animait Kakuzu à ce moment-là. Moi, je le comprends, parce que notre grippe-sou risque de passer beaucoup de nuits blanches pour remettre à jour les registres des comptes de l'Akatsuki.  
Toujours est-il que Kakuzu se lança dans la bagarre qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.  
Moi, je me suis fait tout petit, et j'ai filé à l'anglaise avant que tout me retombe dessus.  
Le seul qui s'en sort bien, c'est Hidan. Il a préféré ne pas faire attention à la bagarre générale qui a éclaté, et il a continué à jouer au beach volley avec les filles sur la plage. Le salaud !

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde se retrouvait dans le repaire, à soigner ses propres bobos.Orochimaru était transformé en momie, avec tous ses bandages. Tobi a subi le même sort à un détail près : il a des perfusions en plus. Tout le monde, sauf Hidan, se retrouve couvert de blessures et d'ecchymoses diverses.

  
Quant à moi, les autres (ceux qui sont les plus valides) m'ont bien corrigé, pour avoir foutu la merde pendant un jour de repos.  
Vous voyez maintenant votre pauvre serviteur (c'est-à-dire moi-même) avec un bras et les deux jambes dans le plâtre. Enfin, cela aurait pu être pire, car j'aurais pu crever dans cette histoire.  
Bon, je dois vous laisser, car j'ai mes médicaments à prendre. Au revoir. »

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________________________  
> Auteur : c'est mon premier one shot que j'écris dans la série Naruto. Eh, la Hebi team !  
> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette fic ?  
> Karin choquée et bégayant : « OOOOO Orochimaru-sama ! ».  
> Juugo : « … . »  
> Suigetsu avec son éternel sourire : « C'est bien comme fic ! Pour une fois, que ce salopard d'Orochimaru se fait tabasser. Par contre, j'aurais aimé que Kisame crève. Comma ça, je récupère son épée sans me fatiguer. »  
> Sasuke : « J'aimerais bien tuer ce sale traître qui me sert de frère de mes propre mains ! Et puis je trouve qu'il ne souffre pas assez dans cette fic !  
> Itachi et le reste de l'Akatsuki, courant et hurlant après l'auteur : « La voilà ! Il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper ! Elle va payer pour toutes les misères qu'elle nous a fait subir ! »  
> Auteur partant en courant avec l'Akatsuki aux fesses : « Bon, il faut que je vous laisse la Hebi team ! À plus ! »  
> Juugo, Karin, et Sasuke : « …. . »  
> Suigetsu tout sourire : « Laissez-lui des reviews, cela lui fera sûrement très plaisir. Enfin, si elle est toujours vivante après ça »


End file.
